Changes in life
by Cay
Summary: Walking down the halls of Hogwarts can lead to some surprising falls. DH Friendship. Sorta.


Changes in Life  
  
Dumbledore looked across his desk at the young man sitting there. He regrets that he has not watched this young man grow up as he has watched others within this school but there have been many regrets and none can be dwelled upon for long.  
  
"Think carefully on you choice Mr. Malfoy. Your life has not given you many choices on how you shall live it. This choice has opened of your own accord. I support your decision to take it but I want you to be sure of what you are doing."   
  
"I understand Professor." Draco Malfoy said as he got up to leave the circular office. "How long do I have before....."  
  
"Until Christmas Break, I am afraid it will be harder to help after that."  
  
Draco nodded again and turned to leave the room. At then stone gargoyle he stopped and instead of heading left for the Great Hall and ultimately the dungeons he headed straight, down a separate corridor. Time had changed and Draco no longer looked forward to the company of his house mates as he once use to.  
  
Draco made it a point to walk down corridors that were unpopulated and he succeeded even though dinner was reaching it's end and more people were walking the halls to get to there dorms and the library. How long Draco spent weaving through the halls was anyone's guess. He did not wear a watch so he didn't even know but the noise of the people within the castle had swelled and subsided and Draco continued in to walk away form the main part of the castle.  
  
'I can't. I can't go against everything I believe. But what will I become if I leave. It's not worth it. I can't chose either option and yet I have to chose one. If I go I'll become a slave to my father will and His. But if I stay they'll probably demand I change who I am. Which is impossible I'm a Malfoy. I am no freaking Potter. I don't see this as right or wrong. Better maybe. I can't just change who I am. I can't stay. I can't go. I not going to change who I am and I'm not going to become some lap dog. Gods I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. May be I should go back to Dumbledore and tell him to forget the whole thing. I should just go....'  
  
The more Draco thought about it, the more confused he became. He could stay and end up having to change who he is. Or he could go back home and except the Mark, that would make him a slave to another. Neither choice appealed to him. Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the step leading down and tripped over his feet trying to stay up. As he fell he felt a sharp pain in his left ankle but the surprise of the fall kept him from thinking of it.  
  
'Smart Draco. Just smart.' He thought as he pulled him self into a sitting position against the wall. 'Trip over your own feet why don't you . Stupid treacherous feet. Your suppose to keep me up not trip over yourselves. Damn stupid steps. Why is it even there. It's not even a freaking step."  
  
Draco sat there on the floor with the dull throb in his left ankle and his back resting against the cold stone wall.  
  
"Could be worst." He said aloud as he looked out the window opposite him. The stars were out and twinkling down. Draco sighed.  
  
"Never thought I'd find you down here."   
  
Draco cursed eloquently, of all the people to find him when he was sitting on the floor in pain. "What do you want Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't answer right away but walked forward and stood on the step that Draco had tripped over. "I was asked to find you. Make sure you find your way."  
  
"Well you found me and I can find my own way so get lost Potter." Draco growled as he tried to get up. Once standing Draco took a step forward with his left foot. When he put his weight down on the foot pain shot up his leg and Draco fell forward losing his balance by the shock of the pain.  
  
Harry, with Seeker reflexes, moved forward and caught Draco easily. Draco was surprised to find himself being supported in Harry's arms. Harry didn't even look like he was using and energy to hold Draco up. Harry was just as surprised.  
  
After a moment had passed in which neither of them had said anything Draco broke the silence. "You can let me go now Potter?"   
  
Harry nodded and stepped back from Draco. Draco stood there for a moment then took another step forward this time on his right foot. Then when he got to his left foot the small amount of weight he did put on it was enough to send that same feeling of pain back up his leg. Harry was by his side again supporting him.   
  
"Can you even walk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I can." Draco hissed.  
  
Harry shook his head and gently but firmly guided Draco to the step. "Sit down." He said calmly.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked. This was almost to weird. They hadn't been insulting each other as fervently as in years past. Fine Draco hasn't been insulting Harry as fervently as in years past but he still couldn't believe that Potter would just try to help him like this.   
  
"I want to check if you broke you ankle." Harry said as he kneeled next to Draco's feet. "Your left or right?"  
  
"Left." Came the automatic response.  
  
Draco was mentally berating himself for so easily answering Potter when Harry gently lifted the injured foot and rested it on his own thigh. He then slipped off the shoe and sock and gently felt the skin and mussels around the ankle. The touch was soft and sure and Draco couldn't help but find it comforting to the throbbing ankle. Draco eyes watched as Harry's hand move over his ankle gently testing to see where the pain was.  
  
"It's just a sprain." Harry's voice said and the hands stopped for a second then started to message the skin around the ankle.  
  
Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes as he also looked up.   
  
"It's not that bad." Harry assured him. "Just stay off it for couple of days or so. I wouldn't bother Madam Pomfrey. She's busy enough right now as it is." A shadow pasted over Harry's face and as soon as Draco noticed it, it was gone.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't." Draco muttered trying to look away. "You could break you neck and you still wouldn't bother anyone."  
  
Harry held Draco's gaze. "If you have to see her, do it in the morning." He said and continued messaging the ankle moving a little bit up the foot.  
  
"Who sent you to find me anyway?" Draco said a little taken back by the lack of insult following that comment.   
  
"Snape believe it or not." Harry said in an growling voice. "Git cornered me outside the library on my way back to the Common Room."  
  
"Watch what you say Potter it could end up back to my head of house."  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "I don't think so Malfoy. And no that is not a threat just an observation. So don't get your knickers in a knot."  
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"Snape asked me to find you and tell you something." Harry said moving his hand to carefully message the ankle.  
  
"Well what did he have to say?" Draco asked leaning back.  
  
"He told me to tell you. You won't be alone and we won't ask you to change." Harry looked up to gauge Draco's reaction through his messy bangs and dark lashes.  
  
"Is that so?" Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded and put the ankle down gently and standing. "There that should do it."   
  
Draco felt as little cheated, he was enjoying that but soon gained he's senses and stood up. Harry was right beside him.   
  
"You should lean on me till we reach the dungeons. I'm sure Snape will help you from there." Harry said.  
  
Draco looked like he would rather just take his chances walk on his own.  
  
"Solow your pride Draco you need to keep your weight of that foot."   
  
"I can make it down with out leaning on you."   
  
"Fine but the first time you stumble-" Harry left the sentence hanging because Draco had taken a step and stumbled. "You really don't know the meaning of keep the weight off the foot."   
  
"Shut up Potter." Draco said with as small blush creeping in his pale checks.  
  
Harry smiled and shifted to better support Draco's weight.   
  
A/N: This is the frist part in a smaller two parter. If you like this you can find the second story at http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1659179 


End file.
